Pop Goes the Bubble
Pop Goes the Bubble is the ninth episode of season two of Grojband. It is the thirty fifth episode overall. Synopsis The Bubble Fest comes to Peaceville and all are excited. Except for Mayor Mellow who, due to an accident causing a bottlecap to get lodged in his brain, now hates bubbles and has placed a ban on all bubbles. It's up to Grojband to save Bubble Fest from the insane Mayor. Plot The episode begins with Kin and Kon unveiling Kin's new invention to Laney, a Bubble Machine. The bubble machine starts releasing bubbles, which Laney appears unamused by. However she changes her mind when Kin tells her to pop the bubbles. The three of them have fun, until Corey opens the garage door and bursts all of the bubbles. He announces the new gig he has booked, playing for the Bubble Fest. Meanwhile Trina and Mina are upstairs, with Trina also planning on going to the festival. Mina is surprised by this, knowing Trina is allergic to bubbles. However Trina clarifies her going due to Nick Mallory being there, and reveals her plans to use psychology to have Nick associate her (Trina) with pop, and for him to think of her whenever he drinks it. Trina also enforces some ground rules with Mina, having her do everything in her power to prevent Trina from coming into close contact with any bubbles whilst there. At the bubble festival, Trina finds Nick Mallory and immediately starts flirting with him. Mayor Mellow then appears and starts welcoming everyone to the festival, as well as introducing Grojband as the opening act. A shocked Trina notices Corey is also at the festival, and believing he would ruin her time she devises a plan to wreck his gig. She spots a bottle of pop and has Mina find her a shaking machine, which excessively shakes up the pop, then puts it back where Corey can access it. As part of the festival Mayor Mellow opens up a giant bottle of pop, only to be dismayed in discovering it has no bubbles. Corey then offers his bottle to the Mayor, to which he gratefully accepts it, excited that he can hear the bottle fizz. As Mellow opens up the bottle, a huge explosion is seen when viewing the Bubble Festival from a distance. It's revealed the excessively shaken up bottle has blasted the cap into Mayor Mellow’s ear, and has gotten lodged in his "bubble appreciation cortex", meaning until the cap comes out of his other ear a week later, the Mayor will be a bubble hater. Mayor Mellow immediately puts a ban on all bubbles, locking everyone in the festival and ordering all the bubbles to be released from the cans and bottles. Grojband are greatly disappointed by this, but Corey gets an idea to bring the festival back. Grojband push all of the cans and bottles to the sewer entrance. Corey then instructs Kin and Kon to find a way to put the bubbles back in the pop, while he and Laney relocate all of the pop to a manhole just underneath the festival. Kin and Kon's have several unsuccessful attempts to re-bubble the pop (which mainly resulted in pain for Kin, and Kon laughing at his expense). Meanwhile Corey and Laney finish moving all of the giant cans and bottles of pop, which consists entirely of Laney carrying them while Corey "helps" by pointing where she should put them. By this stage Kin and Kon have almost given up, only for Corey to walk in and notice the Bubble Machine Kin built earlier. Now remembering, Kin quickly pretends to take credit. Back at the festival, Mayor Mellow continues his anti-bubble extremism, and imprisons a child for life for blowing bubble gum. While Trina continues her attempts to use "psychology" to woo Nick, including staring at Nick without blinking, and putting her lip gloss over the mouth of a pop bottle for him to drink. But at that moment Kon starts celebrating their success by popping some bubble wrap. The sound of popping attracts the mayor and he quickly goes to hunt down the source of the sound. He reaches the Garage and finds the discarded bubble wrap, but further popping sounds direct him to a manhole. Having located the source of the bubbles, Mayor Mellow crouches over and howls like a wolf, before diving into the sewer. At Grojband's bubble hideout, they have now successfully used the machine to bubblify all of the pop. Laney then points out the pop could get filled with "stinky sewer bubbles", but Corey shushes her and has her focus on the problem at hand. However Mayor Mellow's eerie calls changes his mind, and Corey decides to solve all of the problems at once. He instructs Laney, Kin, and Kon to get Trina above the manhole before while he handled the mayor. Grojband sneak back to the festival, where Trina is now offering Nick a bottle of pop with her lip gloss on it, as another attempt at "psychology". Kin and Kon start devising ways of getting Trina to Corey, including using a catapult, but Laney becomes sick of their "clever ideas" and proceeds to simply snatch Trina and carry her back. By this point Mayor Mellow has arrived at the hideout, and demands to know what Corey is up to. Corey retaliates by proclaiming they put the bubbles back in the pop, because the people deserved it. At that moment Laney has brought Trina over to the manhole, and Corey hears Trina's angry demands to be released. So Corey provokes him by daring him to take the bubbles back. Mellow charges at Corey, but stepping on the bubble wrap on the ground makes him lose his focus, and he crashes into a pile of pop. This sends a geyser of pop blasting up and propelling Trina into the air. Trina's allergy kicks in causing her to sneeze and emit bubbles from her nose. Nick is disgusted by this and walks off, upsetting Trina and sending her into Diary Mode. Corey obtains new lyrics and they perform the song This Bubble Don't Pop. During the song, Mellow arrives back and dances along to the music, and his motions finally dislodges the bottle cap in his brain (along with a second one, which he doesn't know how it got there in the first place). After the festival Mayor Mellow apologises for his brash actions, to which Corey forgives him and gives his moral. They then share a celebratory drink of pop, and clink bottles, only to realize they just drunk the sewer pop. Kin, Kon and Laney then puke off screen and Corey ends the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Laney Penn *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory *Mayor Mellow Minor Roles *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening *Party Danimal (Non-Speaking Cameo) Songs *This Bubble Don't Pop Trivia *This episode reveals bubbles to be another one of Trina's allergies, she was previously shown to be allergic to bread crust in Kon-Fusion. *Laney appears to be stronger than her size would suggest, as she is able to effortlessly lift Trina up. *It is unknown how the Mayor managed to get rid of a second bottle cap. *It is a running gag during this episode that Corey makes several puns involving bubbles. Episode Connections *The green drink costume Mayor Mellow wears is the same one Corey wore in "Cloudy With A Chance Of Malt Balls". *This is the first time ever that Corey openly acknowledges Laney as a girl, as he says: "Ladies first." He continues to do this in the next episode, and in "For Hat and Country", when he said, 'My gal', he was referring to Laney. *Grojband once again ventures into the sewers, first seen in Monster of Rock. *Bubble hugs from the episode "Dreamreaver Part 2" are seen again in this episode. However, they are just normal hugs in this episode. *Mayor Mellow's head separates from his body again, as first seen in "Zoohouse Rock". *During the episode, Kon said that Kin and himself had built a Time Machine, referencing the events of "Ahead Of Our Own Tone". Cultural References *The name of the episode is likely a reference to the song Pop Goes the Weasel. *Kin's line "I've created a monster!" is likely a reference to the book and horror film Frankenstein's Monster. *Kon's line "Bubbles get in my belly" is very similar to a line said by Fat Bastard in Austin Powers: The Spy who Shagged Me. Gallery Laney Oookay.jpg Laney likes Bubbles.jpg Or does she.jpg She totally does.jpg Karate bubble Mina.jpg Corner of Shame.png Soda Mellow.jpg Popband.jpg Shaking machine and some soda.jpg Soda Corey.jpg Chance is talking about head explosions.jpg X-Ray Mellow.jpg Mayor Bubbles.jpg Bubble gets is staying right here.jpg Bubble Hug.png Pop puns.png Kon-copter.jpg Ladies first.png Lashy Kon.jpg Soda Kin is crazy.jpg Accordion naked Kin.jpg Kin's skeleton.jpg Corey helping.jpg Bloodshot eyed Trina.jpg Mellow yells at Trina.png Prison for life.png Mellow loses his head.jpg Rabid Mellow.png Look out bubbles here he comes.png I love it when Corey does that.jpg Get Trina above manhole.png Trina psychology.png Kin and Kon's clever plans.png Laney Facepalm.png Trina yoink.png What's in the can bubble boy.png Laney lifts up Trina.jpg Come and get the bubbles.png Mayor Mellow BUBBLES!.png Bubblegeddon.png This Bubble Don't Pop.jpg Epic Grojband Pop Goes the Bubble Picture.png This_Bubble_Don't_Pop.png Sewer pop.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Without Character Focus